Her Crazy
by evanescentflame421
Summary: A short oneshot of Duncan's thoughts while on the run in TDWT. T for language.


**Her Crazy**

**Duncan P.O.V.**

"Shit! Fuck! Shit!" I got up and ran like hell for another few minutes and them sat down to catch my breath. Tumbling off a cliff can take a lot out of a guy. I got far away enough from the cops that were after me, so I decided to sleep under this tree for the night.

I laid back with my arms behind my head, and stared up at the sky. As glad as I was to get away from that sadistic host and his crazy challenges, I sure as hell didn't want to spend my time with the losers who didn't even have a chance to compete. Going with Chris' interns might have been the easier and smarter decision, but I like to do things the hard way.

The stars were shining bright and they reminded me of a certain goth cutie that I left behind. Then I remembered that I shouldn't have been thinking about a goth cutie, but a crazy CIT.

I couldn't stop the eye roll that happened when Courtney popped into my head. That chick was seriously something else, and not in a good way. I mean, yeah it had been good when it started out, but now it was just… eh.

Truth be told, I think she was the thing that I needed to get away from the most.

The thing that sucked was that in order to get away from Courtney, I also had to get away from Gwen.

I sighed one of those annoying sighs that you usually see in movies when the main person is in deep thought or whatever. Gwen. My best friend. Someone I really shouldn't have been thinking about, but couldn't stop thinking about.

We were cool back on the first season, the moment I found out that she had decent taste in slasher flicks I knew that she was the coolest person in the game. With the exception of me, of course. I always thought she was pretty cool before that, and this was just evidence to support my theory.

TDA is where she became my best friend. We pulled tons of pranks on Doris, even though she wasn't there for that long. We didn't need a long time. All we needed was two minutes away from her suffocating boyfriend to realize that we clicked and that we were totally comfortable with each other.

I chuckled as I thought about me and Courtney, and Gwen and Elvis. We both were in relationships with people who'd somehow managed to escape from the cukoo-hut.

Courtney was way high maintenance and demanding, and prissy. She needed everything to be perfect. She needed me to be perfect. She made a list of things that I needed to change about myself in order for us to be together for fuck's sake! She actually took the time to write up a 40 jillion page contract and made me sign it before anything could happen between us. Or, no, she had her lawyers write it up. 'Cause she's just insane like that. Who the hell writes up a relationship contract? Who the hell tries to make someone perfect? Courtney that's who! She's out of her damn mind!

Princess is insane, but it's more of an OCD kind of mindfuck. I used to be really turned on by that, but now it just gets on my nerves. She was an annoying, controlling kind of insane, and I was over it.

"_C'mon, you can do better than that!" _Gwen's voice echoed in my head. At least when Gwen said that she wasn't talking about me "bettering myself" like Courtney always was.

Gwen, she's something else in a good way. There's no way that Elvis could've handled her. She's complex. She likes to be by herself, but she hates to be alone. She's quiet most of the time, but can be louder than any other person I've met. Sometimes words come out of her mouth and there's no filter from her brain to her mouth. She's not afraid to say what she thinks, even if it'll hurt someone, but she's also one of the gentlest, most polite people I've ever met. She's really smart and has one of the most twisted minds in the history of sick minds.

She's her own kind of insane.

I could get used to her crazy.

**...**

_**A/N: Just a little oneshot that popped into my head earlier. I thought I'd type it up since I haven't updated Snow White Queen in a while. I'm still trying to figure out exactly how I want to approach these next few chapters, but I'll try to have a new one up by the end of this weekend.**_


End file.
